


How I Met My Mother

by blackmockingquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmockingquake/pseuds/blackmockingquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years ago, Maria Hill gave birth to a baby girl. This little one never grew up because she was abducted and forced to train for the KGB, just like the famous Black Widow. After years of thinking her daughter was dead, the Deputy Director meets one 15-year old assassin who she can barely stand yet seem close and familiar to somehow. This is a story of how that little girl meets the woman she wanted to but never met her whole life, with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the mix, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

~~~~I am the girl your mother warned you about who is as silent as a mute but lethal as a knife. I just recently discovered that the woman who gave birth to me is actually the Deputy Director of the one organization I was trained for years to take down. My name is Trisha and I am not just Maria Hill's long lost daughter. I am also...the Red Widow.


	2. Vault D

TRISHA POV

_March 5,2016_

        Today is no special day. I can't even remember if I have ever celebrated it. The only thing remotely relevant that happened today is that I got captured by SHIELD.

_Me_. _Trisha_. The _Red Widow_.

     I'm not sure how that happened, exactly. Let me see. My task was easy. All I had to do was eliminate the new Head of the ATCU, Gen. Henry Talbot. It was supposed to be an easy kill. But then SHIELD decided to crash my party.

_6 HOURS AGO_

      I'm in position with my insertgunhere. Target acquired. This isn't something new to me but I still took deep breaths. Firing in 5...4...3...2...

     I never did finish that countdown. Why, you ask? Well, that's because I got in the back of the head by the blasted Inhuman SHIELD identified as "Kreel".  

_PRESENT_

        So that's how I ended up here, in one of their interrogation rooms which I know as Vault D, a special type of cell used to hold the baddest of the baddest. I'd feel flattered really, if only it weren't for the fact that I'm handcuffed to a darn table. Though it's not like I can't get out of these easily but I'm willing to bet that there's probably more than 10 guards outside this room. Kinda hard to figure out if there's other surprises in the building. I mean, come on it's SHIELD. There could be bitch traps everywhere.

      Thanks to my heightened senses, I was able to hear footsteps coming toward me. The door clicked and there walked in none other than my mother, Agent Maria Hill, Deputy Director of SHIELD. After spending my whole life being trained to be a coldhearted assasin, I learned how to concede my emotions so that she couldn't see the surprise on my face when I saw her.

"Who are you and why were you targeting this man here?", she says while showing me a picture of Talbot.

           I keep quiet. I won't answer her questions because why should I? She apparently despised me so much she abandoned me when I was barely a year old!

          She didn't faze. "Don't make me repeat my question.", she threatens me.

      I wasn't scared and me, having a wild side and all that, decided to mess with her. "I'll spell it out for you. N-U-N-I-Y-A.", I said.

"Nuniya?", she confirmed.

"Nuniya damn business.", I retort. Boom. Shots fired.

       I heard her take a deep breath. Oops. Looks like someone's PMS-ing."Listen up. I didn't want to be in this position. I should be out there in the field, not stuck here interrogating you when it's clearly useless.", she tells me, slightly irritated.

        Damn. I actually got under her skin. She turns around and tells me,"I'll be back later and you better give me answers or you won't like it.", she warns me.

"Go ahead. Walk away. Leave me. You're good at that aren't you? I mean, you managed to do it to me nearly 18 years ago, didn't you?", I fire at her. To hell with these buried feelings, I'm gonna hit her with all I've got after what she's done to me.

        She froze and not a single word came out of her mouth. A few silent seconds later, she seemed to be functioning again and _actually_ made it out of the room. Guess I hit a nerve. 10 points for Trisha-ndor!

         I never cared that she was my mother. The only good thing she did to me was that she birthed me. That's about it. She's the root of it all, how I ended up inthe KGB,became like this, and the reason why I grew up never getting to experience having a normal life. Instead I had to endure endless hours of training to be a killer, an assassin. I had no choice at all because of what she did to me. And now it's payback time. The full-powered-angst-and-hatred-with-a-touch-of-badassery version.


End file.
